


ready or not

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy Scares, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Noctis and his significant other experience the world's most melodramatic pregnancy scare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a fill at the kinkmeme: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1430216#cmt1430216  
> i know y'all are groaning at the noctis/oc thing but lets have a good time tonight! this was really fun to write - i'll get back to the gay shit w/ my next fic.
> 
> i tried calling the Noctis Romance Advice Line tonight but i never got called back so i wrote this to cope.

“You don’t look so good. You feelin’ okay?”

Noctis sits inside the videogame café, across from his sort-of girlfriend. They weren’t really official, but they really liked spending time with each other – they had a sort of mutual understanding of one another that made them click very well. The way he felt about her was comparable to how he felt about his other friends – the only difference really was that they were fucking regularly.

They held hands in public, and tabloids would often try and make something of it. ( _Crown Prince dating classmate?! She’s totally not royal material!)_ She really didn’t mind any of it – feeling fairly neutral on the whole _dating the prince_ ordeal.

She treated Noctis like a normal person, and maybe that’s why he was so drawn to her. She understood his humor, she didn’t force him to go places when he wasn’t feeling up to it (she was hardly ever up to it too) and best of all – she shared his weird, nerdy passions.

Basically, if Noctis was ever going to be forced to pick a bride by the time he was 25 years old, Corona would be his gal, and the royal court would just have to suck it up – their queen was a goth fashion statement.

Corona narrows her eyes, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She’s been quieter than usual practically all day, and Noctis isn’t really used to it. She was sort of the extroverted half to his introvert – together they made one whole person. This was odd, and he really didn’t know how to snap her out of it.

Her dark hair covers her eyes, and she opens her mouth to speak, and for a second, Noctis thinks that he’s doing the caring boyfriend thing right, but she leans back in her seat and tilts her gaze towards the ceiling.

“You know what, I’m not feeling so hot.” Her voice quivers, and she’s looking a little _green_. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Noctis is a little alarmed – she’s definitely going to puke. “Let’s get our stuff to go, yeah? You want me to take you home?”

“Can we go back to your place?”

Sure – luckily her hair is already in a long, messy ponytail, so all he’d have to do when she upchucks her lunch is pull it from her face. Noctis was kind of a sympathy puker – this wasn’t going to go along well.

“Yeah, princess. Stay right here – I’ll get the waiter.”

* * *

 

She’s in his bathroom for a long time, and every so often, he hears her dry heave. Bad sign. She insisted she was fine, and he doesn’t really know what to do – it’s freaking him out the longer she’s in there, and he’s trying to muster up the courage to get in there and be the wonderful, caring supporting boyfriend that he knows hes capable of being. She understood his anxieties, sure, but it didn’t make him feel any better when he was cornered up on his couch, staring at the hallway – waiting for her to waltz on out and tell him that everything was fine. 

_Then_ he hears crying.

That’s enough for him to hop up off the couch and run to her aid. He knocks before throwing the door open, (just in case) and finds her wiping her tears with her sleeve, mascara running down her cheeks, and her lipstick practically all smeared off.

He kneels beside her, pulling her close – pressing his face into her hair.

“I took a pregnancy test the other day.” She speaks but it’s barely comprehensible through her tears. “I took three.”

Noctis pulls away, resting his hands on each of her shoulders.

“They all came back positive?” She asks as if it’s a question, but he knows that she’s only speaking this way out of disbelief. “I wanted to wait until I saw a doctor to say anything – but the anxiety.”

So they both had their own issues. Noctis hyperventilated when he felt off, and Corona puked. Or at least he’s trying to convince himself that it’s her feeling overwhelmed and not… morning sickness.

“When are you seeing a doctor?” He asks, his eyes are probably bulging out of his skull, and he’s trying to calm his racing thoughts – he’s not about to say anything _stupid_.

“A week from now.”

“Cool.”

They stare at each other for nearly a minute straight, before Corona practically slams her head against the edge of the tub as she cries out in despair.

“Hey – hey!” He frantically yanks her against him, laying down on the plush carpet beneath his sink. She’s sobbing into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears (and smudged makeup.) “Let’s talk it out.”

“Y-you’re the prince! I-I’m ruining your reputation – and now - !”

“Princess, my reputation is already ruined.” He sighs, combing his fingers through her hair. “I’m not worried about that – I’m worried about you.”

She looks to him, violet eyes shimmering with tears.

“I-I’ll own up to this. It wont be easy, but – you know? Whatever you wanna do. Whatever you want – I’m not going anywhere.”

Corona nods, sitting up ever so slowly, Noctis pulling up along with her.

“This isn’t just about _me_ , Noct.” She turns her gaze towards the floor. “I don’t want you to suffer if this isn’t something you want.”

Noctis sort of scoffs, offering as much of a smile as he can possibly manage.

“I’m expected to produce an heir _sooner_ or later.” He shrugs, “I… enjoy children. My advisor?”

“Ignis?

“Yeah – he’s _great_ with ‘em.”

“He’s… great with _you_.”

“Same difference!”

Corona hiccups with every sniffle she makes, but he sees a smile poke through her sobs. He was being honest, after all. So – he was probably going to scream in the shower later tonight, hyperventilate, cry, maybe puke a few times himself, but he did _not_ want Corona to know that he was positively _petrified_ of whatever was going on right now.

Sure, he had to worry about his father making a big stink over this, all the tabloids bad mouthing him, all the crownsguard talking down to him; possibly bribing him to have Corona get it _aborted_ , Ignis expressing his disappointment and then giving helpful advice, Gladio making fun of him, and Prompto crying because _he_ should be the one carrying that baby (kidding) but showering him in baby gifts the day after he finds out – but that was _nothing_ compared to the true horror that was _fatherhood_.

He wanted children eventually – one, a girl, he decided – and was prepared to shoulder the responsibility of being a parent, but not until he was older – late twenties, thirties maybe.

He _just_ turned 19. He was hardly able to take care of himself without Ignis stepping in and doing everything _for_ him. He was just getting the hang of adulthood – paying bills and cleaning and having a social life but also doing all of his princely duties – it would take him at least another ten years for him to be in the full groove of things. Corona was in a very similar situation – living with her parents who supported her, putting herself through college while working a very unfortunate retail job. Granted – they have a baby together, and through marriage, all of her money woes would probably be out the window.

For Noctis, King Regis kept all of his funds out of Noctis’ reach and made Noctis learn how to fend for himself – but he was sure that once news of this got out, his father would just be like “here, take it” and spoil the shit out of him and his future grandchild.

His father would be disappointed, but… accidents happen, and Noctis was willing to own up to it. Corona had even been invited to a royal dinner once Noctis confessed that he was seeing someone. (The dinner was sort of a disaster on Noctis’ part but his father thought she was fantastic albeit a bit regal.)

“Noct…”

He looks up at his partner, and he smiles – only to choke on his words as tears start spilling from his eyes.

“It’ll be fine!”

* * *

 

Ignis has been staring at Noctis for at least twenty minutes now. It’s getting ridiculous, and he’s at the point where if anybody did as little as talk to him in a tone he wasn’t used to – he’d straight up burst out into tears. 

Corona spent the night, and then left once she had to attend to her shift. She said she’d be back later, so long as Noctis wanted her there. ( _“Of course I do! You can move in for all I care!_ ”)

Ignis was here to a) feed him and to b) keep Noctis up to date on his royal reports – which he totally didn’t read yesterday because his girlfriend took three pregnancy tests and they all came back positive and they wouldn’t know the true severity of the situation until she got the proper bloodwork done. Ignis doesn’t know any of this, though, and will probably yell at Noctis for not being responsible, and then Noctis will cry and be forced to tell Ignis what’s going on.

“Wow, Ignis – this fajita is really spicy. What did you put into it? Your _burning gaze_?”

Ignis scoffs from the couch, reclining on it as Noctis finishes up his meal. He’s got his phone in front of his face, probably pretending to read through the tabloids that Noct was featured in, since it was a weird hobby of his – it also gave him an opportunity to make fun of Noctis when the headlines were _especially_ weird. ( _Crown Prince spotted sleeping in advisors car – was community service too much for our fragile heir?_ )

“You’re awfully quiet today, highness.”

“Guess so. Didn’t sleep all that great.”

“You were in bed when I got here at 3PM.”

“Just because I’m in bed doesn’t mean I’m sleeping.”

Ignis sits up, setting his phone aside, cocking an eyebrow as he stares even more at Noctis. Noctis’ pissy attitude was something normal, but Ignis can tell that there’s something else up – there’s a different tone in his voice, and something is _wrong_.

“So, what’s up? You’re not yourself today. I know you didn’t read your report – you never do – but you’d at least own up to it, would you not?”

Ignis is too good at this.

Noctis gets up and sets his dish in the sink, turning on the faucet as he begins up his mess. Ignis thinks he might die – something was _definitely_ wrong if Noctis was acting on his best behavior. Ignis was his royal advisor, sure, but he was also his best friend, therefore Noctis had no issue on treating Ignis like he was simply his 21 year old friend of like, 15 years, or whatever. Noctis was acting like Ignis was his boss – or higher up co-worker – and that was alarming, to say the least.

Ignis just stares at Noctis even more, hazel eyes _wide_ as Noctis goes on to _dry_ the dish and set it back in the cabinet where it came from. Then he moves onto the cooking utensils that got dirty while Ignis was making the meal – he’s going to clean the whole damned kitchen at this rate.

“Noct.”

“What?”

Ignis gets up, walking right to Noctis’ side – he turns the sink off, and sets the utensils aside, and practically shoves Noctis to the couch. Ignis doesn’t even sit – he stands in front of him, arms folded over his chest, like a disappointed mother. Noctis is _fighting_ those tears – with everything he’s got.

“Alright, Iggy.” Noctis is up to the challenge, he decides. “Say something happened – something that can’t be undone… or well, it can be undone but it’s a really difficult process and all parties involved have to agree to the process of undoing and you’re not really sure how you feel about undoing it but you know that if you don’t undo it it’s going to cause an uprising within the kingdom and my dad is going to be _so_ pissed off and I don’t want to disappoint him and oh god, Ignis, what do I do?!”

Ignis blinks twice, trying to make sense of whatever he was just told. There was a lot to decipher from it, and while Ignis was smart, an intellectual, he was sort of shit at figuring out vague statements such was what Noctis just word vomited out.

“Alright. So something happened.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“And it’s permanent – should you decide to continue with whatever has happened.

“Right.”

“And undoing it is possible.”

“But emotionally damaging.”

“Okay. And is it costly?”

“…I think so.”

“And your father will be mad.”

“He might castrate me.”

Ignis removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. This narrowed it down, but none of the options were very enthusiastic.

“Castration. Noctis – did you and Corona… conceive a child?”

Noctis bites his lip so hard he thinks it might burst open and bleed. He’s breathing real hard and real fast, and he certainly feels an anxiety attack looming over him, and by the way Ignis kneels beside him and takes one of his hands into his own, Ignis realizes this.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Just relax – do you know how far along she is?”

Noctis shakes his head, “She’s going to the doctor next week – for a bloodtest.”

“You do realize that blood tests take at least 3 to 4 days to analyze.”

“So we won’t know for sure for like, another two weeks?”

Noctis’ eyes well with tears, and how _embarrassing_ it is for him to cry in front of Ignis. Not that he’s never done it before – he’s done it tons of times, but this time it’s different – or maybe it’s not but it _feels_ different. He looks away from Ignis, who’s expression he 100% cannot read, and he isn’t sure if he wants to know what Ignis is going to tell him.

“Okay. There’s reason for panicking, in that case.” He says, “However, if you don’t know for sure, then it’s best to relax for now. You needn’t tell your father until you know for _certain_ that she is bearing your child.”

“She took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. How is that not certain?!”

“I – “ Ignis pauses, “Maybe her urine is chemically imbalanced?”

Bullshit – Ignis definitely has no idea how any of that crap works and is making everything up.

“Until then – we will think of our options.” He purses his lips, “Termination is out of the question, I’m assuming.”

“I… think she’s fond of the idea… of… bearing a child…” He says – and it’s true. After they both spent three hours on his bathroom floor crying and expressing their feelings to one another, she admitted that she liked the idea of having a baby, that it could be fun, and also that abortion scared the shit out of her and her only real option would be to put it in foster care, but after having met Prompto and learning about how his foster parents were sort of absent, she concluded that she’d rather just raise the damn kid herself.

“And – ?”

“And I’m gonna have to have an heir eventually.”

“So you’re also fond.”

Noctis shrugs.

“Luckily for you – I recently finished my studies regarding royal weddings. Royal birth is next in line – I can be finished by the time Corona receives the confirmation.”

“What should I do until then?”

“Don’t tell anybody.”

* * *

 

“WHAT the FUCK.” 

Prompto screams in the middle of the arcade. He’s got his gun aimed at Noctis, since he was caught so off guard with what he was just told. The tabloids would love this.

His mouth is hanging wide open, looking like he’d just seen a literal ghost. This is awful – everyone’s staring now. He should’ve known better to confide in his best friend in a public space, especially when said best friend was extremely loud and overdramatic.

“Okay – that’s cool.”

Noctis sinks in his seat, feeling sort of blessed that the game they were playing was encased in a semi-private booth. (Not private enough to keep the children next to them out of their business though.)

He told Prompto straight up, since Prompto was going on about how he was gonna have like, five children, and take care of each and every one of them with all the love in his heart (which was a lot, he assured Noctis) and that it didn’t matter if the mother or father wasn’t involved, because he would be all they need, and he was mad at his mom because she bought him a different flavor of that fruit drink he likes and that she forgot his favorite things _all the time_ and he’d _never_ forget his own children’s favorite things.

Noctis thought it was nice, that Prompto was so compassionate and ready for fatherhood, but how inconvenient that they had to have this discussion _right now_ when just a few days prior, Corona had taken three pregnancy tests that all came back positive.

“Noct! Holy shit! I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to yell. But, sweet six!”

“I _know_."

He sets his gun in the slot, sitting back against the uncomfortable wooden chair. Prompto does exactly the same, and he stares vacantly at the screen playing ugly, uncanny valley-like cgi zombies that are coming towards the screen and then getting blasted by the demo-bullets with low-res fake blood spurting from their foreheads.

“I mean – I’ll help you. I’m _great_ with kids. I was a camp counselor for like, three years.”

“Yeah, I know. You came over one time crying because a kid threw his ice cream cone at your face and you were humiliated.”

“Kids – gotta love ‘em.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone, seeing his text notifications displayed on the screen.

Three messages from Corona, talking about how she was ready to dropkick her nasty supervisor, four from the group chat; all memes from Gladio, and three from Ignis.

**[wtf…]**

**[when your great grandfather was born they had an orchestra play the entire time his mother was in labor.]**

**[I’m not setting that up for you.]**

He was hoping he’d see a message from Corona sooner or later like “haha jk got my period we’re back in business I’m going on birth control asap and you’re wearing 2 condoms whenever we bang” but no such luck.

“So, you’re obviously terrified.”

“I’ve been trying not to puke for three days straight.”

“Whoa – who’s the pregnant one, you or Corona?”

“Hopefully neither.”

“Oh c’mon! Aside from King Regis chopping your balls off, it could be fun! I mean – you’ve told me that you wanted kids, yeah? Granted, you were wasted the first time, and… no, you were wasted the second time too.”

“Will I make a good dad, Prompto?”

Prompto’s caught off guard, once again, smiling at Noctis with empty eyes.

“Yeah! You’re loving, and compassionate – granted, all that is buried under thick layers of false certainty, but you’d make a great father!”

Noctis’ lips twitch, and he thinks _maybe_ he’s trying to smile. It’s rough – but if Prompto, fatherhood expert, thinks that Noctis will make a good parent, then perhaps it’s true – and that after the potential civil war that will break out in Insomnia is over, he and Corona will make wonderful parents, and their absolutely beautiful future baby will be loved by citizens far and wide within Lucis.

“C’mon – little baby Noctis.”

“More like little Corona.”

“Aw – you want a girl?”

“A girl would be nice. Really shake up Insomnia – the last five leaders have been men.”

“True that!”

“Thanks Prompto. Between you and Ignis, I think I feel a little better.”

“Yeah – until King Regis banishes you to the shadow realm.”

“Cool.”

* * *

 

Gladio was something else – something that Noctis sort of looked up to, in a weird way. Noctis didn’t really look up to Gladio for his giant dick and his weird yet undeniable ability to pleasure women – but rather that Gladio was able to keep it cool when he too, has had like four different pregnancy scares. 

He wasn’t really that much of a casanova – in a similar situation to Noct in which he was seeing someone, but wasn’t committed to the idea of marriage just yet.

He remembers the last time Gladio was like “I think I knocked my girlfriend up” and he told Clarus and Clarus just kind of sighed and bought Gladio two boxes of _Plan B_ , and said “the more children from the Amicitia family, the more protection for the future King of Lucis” and then Gladio found out that his girlfriend _wasn’t_ pregnant and Clarus sighed, only this time in relief.

Gladio was totally chill throughout the entire ordeal and didn’t panic or freak out once, and completely owned up to his mistake, told his parents, was given a lecture, and then carried on with his life. Noctis couldn’t be like that. Granted, Gladio wasn’t the crown prince, but he was sort of next in line in terms of importance to Noctis, so he had to act like he was of a higher status, which he was.

They’re both on Noctis’ floor as Noctis goes a few rounds in some shoddy free-to-play fighting game he found online, and Gladio is reading _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ since he had no concept of what was good or bad literature.

Noctis’ phone buzzes off the table, making him lose to his enemy, slapping a big, insulting “K.O.” on the screen of his huge-ass TV. Corona’s name flashes on his cell, and Noctis stumbles to reach for it, swiping right in order to answer.

“Hey!”

_“Hey. I’m going into the doctor now. I’m just – I’m really scared. I hate getting bloodwork done – I always feel so woozy afterwards.”_

“Do you want me to go in with you? I can ditch Gladio – he wont care.”

_“No, no. It’s fine. My mom’s gonna pick me up after – I’m gonna tell her what’s up_.”

Noctis swallows, straightening his posture as he looks to the window. Gladio’s staring at him, he knows it, but he’s desperately trying to avoid making eye contact. Gladio will _lose his shit_.

“O-Okay… um. Let… me know how it goes.”

_“I will. Noct_?”

“Mm.”

_“I love you. Thank you for being there for me_.”

“I-I love you too.” He says, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hangs up, and very, _very_ slowly turns back towards the TV. Gladio is sitting completely up, his book set aside, and he’s got the _biggest_ shit eating grin Noctis has ever seen.

“What kind of bloodwork is she getting?”

Noctis hisses through his teeth, sinking into the floor, grabbing a throw pillow from his cough and stuffing it in his face – hopefully it’ll smother him and he’ll die and as much as he regrets it, Corona will have to raise their child on their own and she will rule by King Regis’ side until baby Lucis Caelum is ready to take on the responsibility of an entire kingdom. It’s been a thrilling 19 years – but it’s all over.

“Gladio. No offense, but this is none of your business.”

“No, it absolutely _is_ my business. Lemme know now – I’ll call up Lex and let her know that we gotta conceive _immediately_ so our kids can grow up together.”

“Great.”

“Seriously, Noct. Bloodwork is never wrong – does Ignis know?”

“Yeah.”

“He told you not to tell King Regis, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

They sit there, awkwardly but only on Noctis’ part. Gladio’s trying not to burst into absolute laughter – and to think, Noctis looked _up_ to him.

“I imagine that you’ve given this quite some thought.”

Noctis sighs audibly, annoyed. Gladio wasn’t going to let this go – it was just who he was. He had to get Noctis to talk about _everything_ he was feeling. Prompto was good for venting, but he was all “yes your feelings are valid!!!” and never any real advice, and Ignis was all about logistics and never any true teen angst.

Gladio was the real deal – the one that was going to tell Noctis what to do and what to feel. He’s been there before – it’s part of life. It’ll happen.

“Well. For one, you’re not ready to be a father. Face it.”

“I’m not.”

“But the idea’s not so bad, is it?”

Noctis shakes his head, muffling something into the pillow that Gladio doesn’t bother trying to decode.

“If it is true – you gotta tell your dad. You like Corona, yeah?”

He nods.

“So you’re probably gonna keep her – and he knows who she is, and that you two have been a thing throughout high school. I think he trusts you to pick ‘em well.”

“He like… hates Prompto.”

“He doesn’t _hate Prompto_.” Gladio huffed, “Prompto is just really loud and excitable – and Corona is… extroverted but knows when to keep her mouth shut. Kind of like you, but less whiny.”

“Can we please!” Noctis throws the pillow at Gladio’s face, hardly knocking him over.

“She’s carrying your baby, you announce it when she’s four to five months along, everybody freaks out for a few days, but then they see how _loving_ and _dedicated_ you are and how dedicated _we_ are and everybody shuts up. Besides, the tabloids know that you two have been sneaking around for like, four years now. If that’s not true young love, I don’t know what is.”

Noctis looks over to Gladio, his expression is softer, less _I’m going to die of laughter_ , and suddenly – he feels a little better.

“Will King Regis be mad? Hell yeah – you’re the least proactive prince that Lucis has like, ever had – but you’re trying. I mean – you’re not, but you’ve got a cute face and the people love you.”

“Great.” Noctis sighs, “I really fucked up. I feel terrible – she’s terrified.”

“Well, she should be – but there’s a lot of good that can come out of it. For one, if you marry, she doesn’t have to worry about struggling to raise the baby on her own – or your own. You’ve got mad royal benefits – and your dad’s been doin’ a great thing by making you work for your own success, but something like this really can’t be ignored. The royal court is gonna have to step in – they always do.”

“Do you think I can potentially make a good father?”

“Buddy – the fact that you’re more worried for your girl and your baby than you are yourself is proof that you’re gonna be a _great_ dad.”

* * *

 

Today’s the big day and he’s ready. Noctis is going to give his all to Corona and tell him everything he’s been thinking about. He’s gonna ask her how she feels about marriage, and he’s gonna invite her to move in with him – he’s gonna tell her how _excited_ he is to raise their baby together. He’s already thought of names (for a girl since he’s _ready_ ) and he’s gonna throw those at her too. He doesn’t want to throw too much at her though, because she’s probably still really overwhelmed. 

He’s gonna get over his sympathy puking habits and he’s gonna be there to hold her hair back when she needs it. He’s gonna start a savings fund for their future baby, even though she doesn’t need it, and he’s gonna clear out his spare bedroom which he uses as storage and clean everything out and transform it into a nursery – even though he’s probably gonna be forced to move back into the citadel – in which case, he’ll do something else with it.

She should be over any minute – and he’s so so nervous, but he’s got adrenaline rushing through his veins, and he’s going to spin her around when she opens that door and give her the best, most romantic kiss that she’s ever had in her entire damn _life_.

The door opens before he can rush to it (she has keys, he forgot) and he’s standing in the middle of his living room staring at her like she has five heads.

It’s not too late for him to start his plan.

He rushes over to her, lifting her up by the waist and spinning her around, planting kisses on her cheek. She’s caught off guard, eyebrows furrowing as he sets her down – she’s confused. This totally wasn’t like Noctis, not at all.

So maybe he was a little ahead of himself.

“You alright, Noct?”

Noctis immediately returns to the living room and sits down on the couch, thinking about what he’s just done.

He nods, folding his hands in his lap.

“I’m great.”

Corona takes a seat next to him, wrapping her arms around his bicep. She rests against his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry about all of this. It’s been a rough week and a half, yeah?”

Noctis leans back, taking her with him. He opts to wrap his arms around her, pressing her to his chest. She’s got something to tell him – he knows this, and he doesn’t know what she’s going to be telling him. By the way she’s nuzzling against him like an affectionate kitten, he thinks it’s unfortunate news – but he doesn’t know what said unfortunate news would be. Would he be happy if she was pregnant? Would he be sad if she wasn’t?

He kind of hyped himself for the worst of the worst – and turned around and made into the best of the best.

“It’s been something – but I’ve made my peace with it all.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head, feeling her smile against him. “I didn’t tell my dad. Not until everything’s sorted out.”

“Okay… I didn’t tell my mom.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” She pulls back, swinging her legs over his lap. She takes his hands in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Didn’t have to.”

_There_ it is.

“Literally, as soon as I walked out of the doctor’s office – I got my period.”

“Oh…”

“So – I just dropped a bunch of gil on a bloodtest for no real reason. I looked it up online – sometimes hormone imbalances can cause pregnancy tests to read as positive when they’re not – and I’ve got that thing going on with my health that probably made it that way… so…”

“Right – that thing.”

“You okay?”

Noctis sighed a big ol breath of relief, nodding his head to her.

“I was sort of into the idea – a baby girl with you.”

Corona laughs, shaking her head.

“Nausicaa.” He held his hand out. “Nausicaa Lucis Caelum. Future queen of Lucis.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She chuckled, “I’m sorry that my cycle destroyed all your fantasies.”

“Nah – it’s fine. We’re both too young for this. It would’a been fun, but it would’ve caused us a lot of trouble that we wouldn’t have to face had we been like… ten years older.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Corona smiles, “I’m still gonna go to the doctor tomorrow – see if they can hook me up with some birth control.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“And you can double up on condoms.”

Noctis laughed, leaning close to her so they could share a kiss.

“Alright – but ten years from now, the condoms are tossed away. Nausicaa will be a reality – I’m sure of it.”

“Alright, _King Noctis_.”

**Author's Note:**

> heres my ([tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com))


End file.
